Holly, el Kirlia Macho
by KTTR
Summary: Holly es un Kirlia macho que sueña con evolucionar a Gallade algún día, y así probarle a su entrenadora que es macho, a diferencia de lo que ella se empecina en creer. Este fic tratará del día a día de un pokemon en un ambiente tranquilo, no será una aventura para hacerse fuerte o defender el mundo, sino un simple Kirlia buscando ser feliz.
1. Holly, el Kirlia Macho

**1._ Holly, el Kirlia Macho**

Mi nombre es Holly, y soy un Kirlia, un Kirlia macho, si se lo preguntaban. Nací en la guardería pokemon, dado que el entrenador de mis padres me dejó con los dueños. No conocí a mis padres, pero nunca me sentí mal por eso. Es común entre los pokemon.

Me parece que tenía apenas unos cinco meses cuando los abuelos me entregaron a una niña que conocían. Parecía ser una buena persona, por cómo me la describían.

Creo que recién me fijé en ella cuando me tomó en brazos y me levantó para verme bien. Era una dulce niña, no tendría más de doce años. Llevaba el pelo negro arreglado en una bonita trenza, adornada con corazones y estrellitas de plástico, y su cara denotaba una mezcla de inocencia y energía que me dejó mudo. Me miró por todos lados, con cierta emoción.

-Así que este es un Ralts- mencionó- pobrecita, te vez muy frágil.

Yo simplemente sonreí al oírla equivocarse. No me molestó, mucha gente me había confundido con una hembra en veces anteriores. Quise indicarle su error, pero ella ya miraba hacia otro lado, más precisamente hacia el abuelo, con la emoción de la infancia en su cara.

-¡La quiero a ella!- exclamó, y luego me miró- ¿Quisieras ser mi amiga, Holly?

Yo me sorprendí. Que me trataran de señorita era algo que podía dejar pasar, pero que me bautizaran con un nombre de mujer era algo completamente distinto.

-Creo que te equivocas- le indiqué- Verás, soy macho. Dudo que "Holly" sea una forma correcta de llamarme.

Pero ella solo se me quedó mirando con cierta confusión, luego me palpó la cabeza como si fuese un sucio Poochyena y me sonrió con ternura.

-Hablas chistoso, Holly. Estás un poco chica para pensar en machos, pero ya te conseguiré uno.

-No, espera. Lo que digo es serio- intenté razonar con ella, pero de un momento a otro me encontré en sus brazos, mientras ella salía por la puerta de la guardería y me llevaba hacia su casa.

Durante los días siguientes intenté convencerla, pero me fue inútil. No sé si fue por fuerza de voluntad o porque le falta un tornillo, pero mi ama se empecinó en tratarme como hembra. Por alguna razón, también sus padres se creyeron el cuento, así que nunca pude hacerla cambiar mi nombre. Al parecer hay que darse la lata de ir a hablar con un viejo en cierta ciudad, y la idea le pareció demasiado trabajo.

Desde ese día han pasado poco más de cuatro años. Liatris, mi ama, intentó salir de viaje para convertirse en la campeona de la región a los catorce, pero no logramos conseguir muchas medallas antes de rendirnos. Sin embargo, durante nuestros viajes evolucioné a Kirlia. Y heme aquí, soy Holly, el Kirlia macho, aunque mi ama piensa lo contrario.

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

 **Kirlia, el pokemon Sensorio:**

-Altura: 0,8 m

-Peso: 20,2 kg

-Grupo huevo: Amorfo

-Género: Igual proporción entre machos y hembras

* * *

Nota importante: Quiero aclarar que los pokemon en este mundo podrán hablar perfectamente. A quienes les guste imaginarse a los pokemon en forma gijinka (humanoide) pueden hacerlo, no creo que haya problema. Solo seré estricto con las alturas, pesos y grupos huevo (o sea, los datos que vaya poniendo en las fichas)


	2. El Camino a la Virilidad

**2._ El Camino a la Virilidad**

Holly se encontraba en la sala de estar, leyendo un libro sobre evolución pokemon. La casa estaba callada, dado que no había nadie más. Lia se encontraba en la escuela, como la buena niña de 16 años que era, y sus padres trabajando. Esos momentos de soledad eran lo que Holly más apreciaba. Ya llevaba 4 años viviendo con ellos, y aunque se había adaptado a su forma de vivir, aún consideraba esos ratos de soledad como descansos.

Ya había memorizado el libro, un pequeño volumen sobre pokemon psíquicos, como parte de un juego de los 18 tipos. Le agradaba ese tomo en particular, dado que aparecían características de su especie y así podía imaginarse cómo sería en el futuro, o al menos cómo esperaba ser.

Según el libro, un Kirlia macho podía evolucionar a un Gardevoir si se hacía lo suficientemente fuerte, o a un Gallade, si entraba en contacto con una piedra Alba.

Por supuesto, Holly anhelaba entrar en contacto con esa codiciada piedra. Solo un toque de su dedo meñique y se convertiría en un apuesto y musculoso Gallade, a quien todos admiraban por su honor y fuerza. De esa forma, ni siquiera Lia podría negar su masculinidad.

-Tengo que conseguirla- se dijo Holly- de alguna forma.

Pero de pronto, un portazo interrumpió sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que el sentimiento de emoción ajeno invadió su mente como la luz atraviesa la oscuridad. No necesitó enfocarse para saber que ya había llegado.

Poco después, ella surgió desde el pasillo. Liatris corrió hacia su Kirlia, lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó en el aire con energía.

-¡Holly!- exclamaba ella, mientras lo zamarreaba con más violencia de la que creía- ¡Holly, Holly, Holly!

Cualquier desconocido que los viera en ese momento habría pensado que la muchacha intentaba matar a ese pobre pokemon de tanto que lo zamarreaba, pero Holly ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Qué sucede, Lia?

-¡Vamos de compras!- contestó ella, depositándolo en el sillón- ¿Qué te parece un nuevo vestido?

-¡No necesito un vestido!- Holly se cruzó de brazos, hastiado con el comportamiento de su ama- ¿Qué tal unos pantalones?

Lia suspiró, como si Holly fuese un tonto.

-Ay ¿Pero cómo te vas a poner pantalones cuando esa falda es parte de tu cuerpo?

-¡No es una falda! Es piel- alegó él- Solo digo que me gustaría algo más masculino, es todo.

Lia intentó ocultar una risita.

-¿Y qué es todo esto? ¿De repente te dieron ganas de ser un chico?

-¡Pero si soy un chico! ¡Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace cuatro años!

Pero como siempre, Lia contestó con una risita liviana, como si se tratara de una broma.

-Como sea, papá me dio dinero, así que iremos de compras al centro comercial.

Holly abrió mucho los ojos ¿El centro comercial? No estaba seguro, pero podía ser que ahí vendieran piedras evolutivas.

-Bien.

-¡Sí, iremos de compras!

Lia tomó a Holly de una mano, y sin preocuparse mucho por su bienestar, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, que volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

En poco tiempo llegaron al centro comercial. Lia tomó su bicicleta y se la echó en el bolso, y sacó a Holly de su pokebola para que estirara las piernas. Si había algo que Holly le agradecía, era que no solía mantenerlo por mucho tiempo dentro de aquella incómoda cápsula reductora.

Al entrar al centro comercial se toparon con el mapa; un aparato atornillado al suelo con una voz y proyectores holográficos, que ayudaba a la gente a ubicarse.

-Muéstrame las tiendas de ropa- le pidió Lia.

La consola inmediatamente recreó un mapa holográfico, que le mostró dónde estaba, cuál era su destino y qué camino tenía que seguir para llegar ahí.

-¿Podríamos ir a ver piedras?- le pidió Holly, esperanzado.

-¿Piedras? ¿Para qué quieres ir a ver Piedras?- se extrañó Lia- Podrás jugar con piedras de camino a casa, ahora es tiempo de comprar.

Lia se puso en marcha, pero Holly no iba a dejar que su entrenadora ninguneara sus sueños así como así, por lo que se adelantó a ella y le bloqueó el paso con su menudo cuerpo.

-¡Por favor! Es muy importante para mí.

Lia se lo quedó mirando, con sus grandes ojos azules por un buen rato. Holly podía sentir su emoción de ir de compras y su confusión ante su comportamiento, pero para él, esa piedra era muy importante.

-De acuerdo- cedió al fin- cuando terminemos de comprar vestidos, iremos a ver tus piedras ¿Bien?

Holly esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin, después de años de hablar con una pared, por fin veía un camino hacia la masculinidad.

Así que partieron a ver vestidos.

Nada más entrar en la primera tienda, Lia pescó un vestido rosado y se lo arrojó a su Kirlia a la cabeza.

-¡Póntelo!- exigió, con la emoción desbordándosele de los ojos.

Holly miró el vestido, una prenda de un rosa chillón con moños y símbolos que indicaban feminidad.

-Está bien, pero recuerda tu promesa.

Lia asintió con energía, por lo que pronto Holly se vio a sí mismo modelando para su ama, dando vueltas para hacer levantar el vestido y haciendo poses femeninas y sonrisas falsas que por poco le provocan un tic nervioso.

Después de un buen rato, Lia decidió que el vestido no le gustaba, por lo que tomó otro, uno verde musgo con cintas en los brazos, y se lo puso ella misma, y de nuevo a hacer todas las poses y vueltas y sonrisas. Holly sintió varias veces el deseo de hacer tiras las prendas de ropa, pero lo aguantó todo, todo por la tienda de piedras.

Así pasaron tres horas, tres malditas horas que Holly no hacía más que pensar en aquella roca azul brillante que había visto en el libro, y en la forma regia y masculina que adquiriría al tocarla.

-No sé…- masculló Lia, luego de haber probado todos los vestidos de la tienda- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a otro lugar?

-¡¿Otro lugar?!- exclamó Holly- ¿Cuántas tiendas de ropa hay en el centro comercial?

-No sé- Lia se encogió de hombros- ¿Unas treinta?

-Cincuenta y cuatro, señorita- le corrigió la empleada de la tienda, tras el mostrador.

-¿Tantas tiendas?- saltó la niña, alegre.

-¡¿Tantas tiendas?!- sollozó Holly, sin esperanza. Luego se dirigió a su ama- Lia, no hay forma de que podamos ir a todas ¿Por qué no elegimos uno de los vestidos de aquí y nos vamos?

-Pero yo quiero uno que te quede perfecto- alegó la niña.

En eso Holly reparó en un detalle de su plan que no encajaba del todo.

-Lia… ¿Qué harás con el vestido cuando evolucione?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Evolucionar?- se extrañó la niña.

Holly no pudo creer la mirada de incredulidad de su ama.

-Sabes que los Kirlias evolucionamos ¿Verdad?

De pronto la cara de Lia se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Te convertirás en una linda… am…- se llevó un dedo al mentón, sin lograr recordar en qué evolucionaban los Kirlias

-Gallade- la ayudó Holly.

-¿Estás segura?- inquirió Lia- No me parece que ese era el nombre.

-¿Gardevoir?- la ayudó la empleada.

-¡Eso es, Gardevoir!- exclamó Lia- ¡Te convertirás en una linda Gardevoir! Tienes razón, Holly. Crecerás mucho de la noche a la mañana, pero yo te quiero ver linda ahora. Si estás lista para evolucionar, al menos podré sacarte una foto con un vestido para guardar el recuerdo ¿No crees?

Holly se detuvo un momento. Lo del recuerdo era válido, pero no que pensara que sería un Gardevoir en el futuro. No, de ninguna forma, él sería un Gallade y punto. Sin embargo, rápidamente se le ocurrió una forma de usar las ansias de Lia a su favor.

Holly abrió mucho los ojos, como si se sorprendiera de algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica.

Holly acercó una de sus pequeñas manos al hombro de su ama, aprovechando que esta se encontraba inclinada hacia él.

-Creo que es la hora…- dijo con una voz sin aliento.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la empleada- ¿Vas a evolucionar?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si todavía no le he comprado un vestido!

Holly se llevó una mano al pecho y se encogió un poco, como si le doliera algo.

-¡No lo podré contener por mucho tiempo!- mintió- ¿Vas a tomar esa foto o no?

Lia se llevó las manos a la cara, alarmada.

-¡Pero no sé cuál ponerte! ¡Todos son tan lindos!

En ese momento la empleada le arrojó uno de los primeros vestidos que se habían probado.

-¡Este le quedará bien!- aseguró.

Lia lo atrapó en el aire, se lo puso a Holly y sacó su cámara para preparar la foto.

-¡Rápido, Holly! ¡Intenta sonreír!

Holly, entonces, dejó de actuar para dar su mejor reverencia de niña pura y esperó pacientemente a que Lia tomara la foto. Sintió el flash quemándole las retinas, oyó el pitido de la cámara, pero no se movió hasta que Lia quitó el lente de su ojo.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora puedes evolucionar, Holly!

Pero Holly no pensaba hacerlo tan pronto. Rápidamente se quitó el vestido, tomó la mano de Lia y la arrastró consigo corriendo hacia el exterior de la tienda.

-¡Ah! ¡Esperen!- alegó la empleada- ¿No van a comprar nada?

Pero Lia y Holly se encontraban muy lejos para oírla. El Kirlia no podía pensar en nada más que en esa piedra. Las ansias lo carcomían por dentro.

Pronto llegaron a la tienda de piedras, que tenía poca clientela al momento. Holly soltó la mano de su ama para dirigirse directamente al mostrador.

-¡Deme la piedra alba!- exigió al empleado.

El hombre que atendía la caja bajó la vista para mirar al desesperado Kirlia que se había abalanzado sobre el mostrador, y luego se fijó en la muchachita que entraba detrás del pokemon, algo confundida con todo.

-¿Quieren comprar la piedra alba?- inquirió el vendedor.

-¡Sí, esa piedra! ¡Ahora!- exclamó Holly.

-Tranquila, Holly. No seas maleducada- le reprendió Lia, para luego dirigirse al empleado- Disculpe, ha estado rara últimamente. Dice que quiere una piedra malva o algo así.

-Ah, claro. No hay problema… solo que ya no hay- aclaró el vendedor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Holly -¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡Holly!- le llamó la atención Lia.

-Las piedras alba se nos agotaron. No llegarán más hasta el próximo mes.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

-¡Holly, deja de gritar!- le ordenó Lia- ¿No hay otra piedra que quieras?

-¡¿De qué me serviría otra piedra?!- alegó él.

Luego cayó de rodillas, rendido. Lia suspiró, y se agachó junto a él.

-¿Por qué estás tan apurado por esa piedra? ¿Quieres hacer algo con ella?

-Supongo que quiere evolucionar- intervino el vendedor.

-¿En serio? ¿Puede evolucionar con piedras?- se sorprendió Lia.

-Claro, un Kirlia macho evoluciona a un Gallade con una piedra alba.

Con eso Lia se echó a reír.

-Oh, Holly. Eres tan tontita- entonces la tomó en brazos- Tú no puedes usar esa piedra, porque eres niña.

-¡Soy macho! ¡Debajo de esta falda me cuelgan las bolas! ¡¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?!

Pero como siempre, Lia rió con sus comentarios y los pasó como bromas, lo poco que les puso atención.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos. Parece que no vas a evolucionar aún, así que podemos pasar por esa tienda de ropa para buscar el vestido con el que te tomé la foto. Creo que es el que más me gusta. Qué gran ojo de la vendedora ¿No?

Holly no pensaba rendirse, pero al menos ese día ya lo daba por perdido. Solo podía esperar tener más suerte la próxima vez, porque casi nunca lo llevaban al centro comercial.

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

Momento de la entrevista

 **Liatris:**

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

-16 años

"¿Tu altura?"

-1,64 m

"¿Peso?"

-¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡Soy una señorita!

"¿Apariencia?"

-Qué raras tus preguntas. Tengo el pelo negro, me gusta atarlo en una trenza. Mis ojos son azules, jiji ¡Ah! Y mi papi dice que soy la más bonita del Universo"

"¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones en la vida?"

-No sé. Quiero ir a Kalos algún día, supongo… ¡Ah! Y que mi Kirlia evolucione en una linda Gardevoir y encuentre novio. Tengo un muy buen candidato en mente.

*Aparece Holly desde un lado

-¡Soy macho, maldición!


	3. Cita de Machos

**3._ Cita de Machos**

Holly se encontraba sentado en un banco de la plaza, leyendo un libro bajo el sol. Le encantaba ir allá a leer, se sentía en armonía con las plantas, el viento y las olas rompiendo la muralla artificial, muchos metros por debajo.

De pronto percibió una mente conocida, un pokemon fantasma que se le aproximaba por detrás a paso amigable. De un momento a otro ese pokemon, un Lampent, se sentó al otro lado del banco y se relajó.

-¿Cómo te va, Mikeas?- preguntó cortésmente Holly, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Para un Kirlia como él, no le era difícil concentrarse en dos tareas a la vez.

-Ya no puedo más, Holly. Esta niña me va a volver loco- lloró Mikeas, el Lampent- Aller estuvimos ensayando pasos de baile para el próximo concurso ¡Cinco horas sin parar! ¿Puedes creer eso?

Holly dejó su libro un momento para mirar hacia atrás. Allá, escondidas entre dos arbustos, se encontraban Lia y su mejor amiga, Laura, quien era entrenadora de Mikeas. Ambas los miraban y reían, como siempre. Los pokemon estaban tan acostumbrados a esas dos niñas que ni les prestaron atención.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras el Kirlia leía y el Lampent reposaba, dejando que el sol calentara su llama interior. Entre los dos no hablaban mucho, pero agradecían la tranquila compañía que les brindaba el otro.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Varios metros atrás, las dos niñas vigilaban a sus pokemon con atención. Juraban que no habían sido descubiertas, ni entonces ni nunca antes, pero sus pokemon siempre sabían cuándo estaban cerca.

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando?- preguntó Lia a Laura, su mejor amiga.

Laura era una muchacha pelirroja, con grandes lentes y decenas de pecas en su cara. Tal y como su amiga, ignoraba casi todo lo que su pokemon le decía.

-Creo que Mikeas por fin está haciendo un avance- dijo, más esperanzada que segura.

Había sido el plan de ambas, por varios años ya, que sus pokemon se emparejaran. Habían logrado que ambos entablaran amistad, pero no más que eso. Por supuesto, ambas ignoraban que Holly era macho, lo que arruinaba completamente sus planes.

-¡Rayos, Holly!- exclamó Lia en voz baja- ¿Por qué tenías que salir tan tímida con los chicos?

-No, es culpa de Mikeas- se responsabilizó Laura- Él debería ser quien tome la iniciativa. Vamos, Mikeas, tú puedes.

Ambas miraron en silencio a sus pokemon por un rato, pero estos apenas cruzaron tres palabras en el transcurso de cinco minutos. Finalmente Lia ocultó su cara entre sus manos, frustrada, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia los pokemon.

-Anda por el otro lado. Tengo una idea- le dijo a Laura.

Así que ambas rodearon el banco y surgieron junto a sus respectivos pokemon.

-Hola, Holly- lo saludó Lia, creyendo que este no había notado su presencia media hora atrás- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Solo la efímera paz que creí poseer hoy- contestó Holly, ya acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su ama.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Laura, con un tono de burla, de ese que los niños usan con las parejas- ¿Mikeas, estabas compartiendo un rato agradable con tu "amiguita"?

-No es mi amiguita- alegó el Lampent.

-Oh, vamos, no es necesario que te contengas- le reclamó Laura.

-¿Qué te parece si rompemos el hielo con una batalla?- sugirió Lia, con aire desafiante.

-¡Te has condenado, Liatris!- contestó Laura, con una sonrisa de emoción.

Holly y Mikeas rodaron sus ojos. Ninguna de las dos era mejor entrenadora que un niño de seis años, pero aun así se hacían las grandes rivales cada vez que podían alardear. Ambos se pusieron de pie y tomaron posiciones frente a sus respectivas entrenadoras.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Holly, prepárate para luchar!- ordenó Lia.

-¡Mikeas, usa Lanzallamas!- exclamó Laura.

Pero su Lampent no hizo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió la muchacha.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Nunca aprendí cómo usar Lanzallamas- alegó Mikeas.

-Ay, no.

Lia, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara, comandó a su pokemon para que atacara en ese momento de debilidad de sus contrincantes.

-¡Holly, usa Hoja mágica!

Mas el Kirlia se quedó quieto en su lugar.

-¡No me digas que no sabes usarlo!- alegó Lia- ¡Estaba segura que aprendiste ese movimiento hace años!

-Sí, aún lo recuerdo bien- indicó Holly- es solo que no pienso atacar.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Lia.

De ninguna forma iba a atacar a Mikeas, y no porque fuese su amigo. Si Holly ganaba mucha experiencia más, terminaría evolucionando en Gardevoir, y eso era lo último que quería.

Laura sonrió triunfante.

-¡Muy bien! Si tu pokemon no te obedece, entonces Mikeas lo arrasará con sus ataques ¡Mikeas, usa… ¿Qué movimientos te sabías, de nuevo?

El Lampent suspiró, hastiado.

-Giro fuego, Rayo confuso, Fuego fatuo y Pirotecnia.

-¡Eso es! ¡Pirotecnia!

Mikeas escupió una pelota de fuego de su boca, que viajó por el aire hacia Holly y reventó en su frente. El calor le causó una quemadura y chamuscó parte de su pelo, pero el Kirlia no contraatacó. En vez de eso hizo como si el daño hubiese sido muy efectivo y se tiró de espaldas al suelo.

-Oh, no- fingió desesperanza, aburrido- Me han vencido.

-¡No, Holly!- exclamó Lia- ¡No te rindas!

Pero Holly sacó la lengua y cerró los ojos. Mikeas sintió ganas de reír al verlo así, actuando tan mal, pero se aguantó para no arruinar la escena de su amigo. Lia de inmediato se agachó para curar la quemadura de su cabeza y renovar sus energías con un revivir.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó, preocupada.

Holly sonrió. Lia podía ser una tonta sin remedio, pero era una buena niña en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

-Ya me siento mejor, pero creo que he tenido suficiente de peleas por hoy.

-Sí, Holly. Lo hiciste bien.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Los cuatro se sentaron en el banco. Las niñas comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas de colegio, mientras que los pokemon escuchaban sus anécdotas en silencio, imaginándose cómo sería estudiar en una sala de clases.

Pero de pronto las niñas recordaron por qué habían ido a ese lugar, y comenzaron a pensar en formas de emparejarlos sin decírselos directamente. De pronto Lia pareció tener una idea, por lo que le hizo unas señas a Laura, y luego tomó a Holly consigo.

-Ven conmigo un momento- le pidió Lia a su Kirlia- Tengo que hablarte de algo

Y sin esperar a su respuesta, lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó hacia detrás de un árbol, para que los otros dos no los oyeran.

-Holly, si sigues así, no llegarás a ningún lado- le hizo ver Lia.

-¿Con qué?- inquirió él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. De hecho, podía predecir la conversación entera, pues había hablado de lo mismo varias veces con su ama.

-¡Con Mikeas, por supuesto!- contestó Lia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y tristemente lo era- Él es muy tímido, pero estoy seguro que si se lo dices, él entenderá lo que sientes.

-No me digas.

-Mira, simplemente haz lo que te he dicho ¿No te acuerdas? Ríete de sus chistes, acércatele con la técnica del hombro, esa que te enseñé…

Holly se quedó quieto, y mientras su ama le describía las "técnicas" de coqueteo que había leído en novelas y visto en series de televisión, él se preguntó de dónde podría sacar más libros para leer, puesto que los que tenía en la casa ya se estaban acabando.

-¿Me entiendes?- preguntó finalmente Lia.

-Sí, sí, solo hay un problema- le hizo ver Holly- soy macho.

Lia hizo rodar sus ojos.

-Sé que te crees muy macha, pero ahora no es momento de hacerse la brabucona ¿Sí? Tienes que ser femenina y gustarle.

Holly suspiró.

-¿Tengo alguna opción?

-¡Esa es mi Kirlia!- exclamó una alegre Lia.

Seguidamente le pasó un billete.

-Toma. Anda y' invítalo a un helado o algo así. Suerte.

Holly tomó el billete y se dirigió hacia donde Laura le daba consejos a Mikeas.

-…y cuando caminen, trata de tomarle la mano. No seas muy rudo, pero tampoco muy tímido. Háblale de cosas interesantes, pero no mucho. Tienes que entender lo que está pensando ¿Bien?

Pero entonces Mikeas se fijó en su amigo, quien permanecía parado justo detrás de Laura. La muchacha se sobresaltó al verlo.

-¡Holly!- exclamó- Eh…- Laura se puso nerviosa, pensando que había estado a punto de arruinar el supuesto secreto de Mikeas, o lo que ella y Lia tomaban por secreto- estábamos hablando de… ¡Una película que vimos anoche! ¡Sí, así es!

Holly asintió. No le importaban las excusas de Laura. Se acercó a Mikeas y le mostró el billete en su mano.

-¿Quieres ir a comprar un helado o algo así?- le preguntó.

Mikeas sonrió, no por lo que se imaginaban las niñas, sino porque esa era una oportunidad de alejarse de ellas.

Y así, ambos pokemon partieron a caminar por las calles. A Holly no le gustaba tomar helado y Mikeas no podía, porque era un pokemon de fuego, pero las niñas no sabían eso.

Cuando ya se hubieron alejado, Lia sujetó a Laura por detrás.

-¡Cielos, Laura!- exclamó- Ten más cuidado.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó ella- Estuve a punto de revelarle a Holly que ella le gusta a Mikeas.

-¡Lo sé!- aseguró Lia- Lo vi con mis propios ojos- y se apuntó a los ojos con dos dedos de una mano.

-[Las conversaciones se escuchan, no se ven]- pensó Holly, quien aún podía percibir con su mente lo que decían ambas niñas, muy a su pesar.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosas de aquí en adelante- aseguró Lia- Esos dos en verdad se aman, pero cualquier error puede hacer que dejen de gustarse.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó una sorprendida Laura.

-Sí, lo leí en ese libro de relaciones de pareja que me compraron- indicó Lia, con la autoridad que le proporcionaba el libro escrito por alguien que no sabía nada sobre psicología ni sociología- Holly es muy cerrada, pero puede hacer presencia si lo necesita; Mikeas es todo un caballero, pero es muy tímido. Tenemos que forzarlos a interactuar mucho para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro y se declaren.

-¡Oh, Lia, estoy tan emocionada por verlos juntos!- exclamó Laura- No puedo esperar a que comiencen a salir.

-Yo tampoco, Laura- dijo Lia, con el pecho inflado- yo tampoco.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Mikeas y Holly caminaban por la calle, aliviados de encontrarse lejos de sus amas. Ambos habían sido amigos desde hacía años, el día posterior al que Lia sacara a Holly de la guardería. Sus amas habían partido su aventura juntas, y se convirtieron en rivales, pero ninguna logró llegar muy lejos.

Holly sostenía el billete en su mano, pensando en qué podían comprar con tan poco y que también pudiera comer Mikeas. Fuegos artificiales, pólvora, gasolina, aceite, todo parecía muy caro, y nada de eso lo podía comer él de todas formas.

-¿Por qué no lo guardas?- le sugirió Mikeas.

Holly lo miró hacia el lado, sorprendido.

-¿Ah?

-Para comprarte esa piedra alba que tanto quieres- dijo el Lampent.

-Pero estaban agotadas- le recordó Holly.

-Sí, pero esa no es la única tienda que las vende ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podrías comprársela a un entrenador que no la necesite.

La cara de Holly se iluminó con esperanza. Su amigo no solía ser muy listo, pero a veces se le ocurrían ideas muy buenas.

-Es verdad- concordó Holly- aunque tendré que guardarla bien. Los pokemon no podemos tener dinero.

Mikeas asintió. En verdad era visto como un tabú que un pokemon guardara dinero, y por tanto, sus entrenadores no les daban nada a menos que fuera para comprar algo pequeño, como un helado o hacer las compras de la semana.

Ambos continuaron caminando sin hacer nada ni hablar mucho, solo pasando el rato. Era bastante más agradable que estar con sus amas.

En cierto momento se encontraron andando por una vereda estrecha, cerca de un barrio lleno de tiendas pequeñas de todo tipo, lo que llamaban el mercado viejo de ciudad Galería. Mikeas le iba hablando a Holly sobre sus avances en sus poemas, cuando de pronto abrió mucho las manos en un gesto exagerado, con lo que pasó a llevar una bicicleta que se encontraba junto a él en ese momento. La bicicleta cayó pesadamente al suelo, de tal forma que se desplomó en la calle.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Mikeas.

Justo en ese momento, un camión de cemento cargado hasta el tope pasó por la calle, arrollando la bicicleta. Los pokemon pensaron que el camión se detendría, al menos para retarles por lo que habían hecho, pero en vez de eso continuó su camino como si nada. El auto que iba detrás se detuvo al ver unos tubos de metal y pedazos de rueda machucadas salir de debajo de las ruedas del camión, momento que los pokemon aprovecharon para tomar la bicicleta y llevarla a la vereda.

De un momento a otro se vieron examinando lo que antes había sido una excelente bicicleta, y que en el presente no era más que basura metálica arrugada.

Mikeas y Holly se miraron, asustados. Pensaron en huir, pero entonces Holly sintió una enorme sensación de sorpresa detrás de él. Cuando los pokemon se giraron, se encontraron con un anonadado Poliwrath. Este contemplaba la bicicleta con el corazón destrozado, como si le hubieran atropellado a un familiar.

-La bici que me dio mi entrenador…- masculló, con los ojos llorosos.

-Ah, perdona, fue totalmente sin querer- se apresuró a decir Mikeas, pero el Poliwrath no lo escuchó.

-¡MI BICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Holly.

Había leído lo suficiente sobre pokemon de tipo lucha para saber que no era buena idea acercárseles cuando se encontraban muy inestables, y ese estaba estallando en ira y tristeza. Pensando rápido, tomó la mano del Lampent para echar a correr.

-¿No deberíamos resolver esto platicando?- sugirió Mikeas, mientras corría detrás de Holly.

-¿Quieres hablar con él ahora?- le preguntó Holly.

Mikeas miró hacia atrás sin dejar de correr. Ahí, el Poliwrath los perseguía con la ira saliéndosele de los ojos. Iba tan rápido y era tan bruto que todos los obstáculos en su paso eran aplastados o enviados a volar. Pero Mikeas y Holly eran más ligeros, y a pesar del buen estado físico del Poliwrath, lograron perderlo de vista.

Pronto se vieron recobrando el aliento en una pequeña plaza, debajo de un resbalín.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Holly a Mikeas, cuando al fin pudo hablar.

-Sí, sí- jadeó un poco- Poder flotar no me libra de cansarme, pero tú me salvaste de ese tipo.

-Jeje ¿Qué dices? Si solo corrimos.

-¡Me habría quedado helado de haber estado solo!- le aseguró Mikeas- Y entonces ese tipo me habría hecho trizas.

-Je. Sí, puede que sí.

Holly ya estaba acostumbrado a los halagos de Mikeas. Eran su forma de agradecerle que le salvara el pellejo, de una forma u otra. Había leído por ahí que no era bueno halagar a los demás, pero ciertamente no le molestaba, y no miraba a Mikeas a menos por hacerlo.

Cuando se calmaron, Holly miró el cielo. El sol comenzaba a acostarse por el horizonte.

-Ya es hora de que volvamos a casa- sugirió el Kirlia- Lia y Laura se preocuparán si piensan que nos perdimos.

Mikeas se quedó pensando un rato.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres volver?

A Holly le extrañó la pregunta, y se lo hizo saber a su amigo con una mirada de sorpresa.

-Si escapas ahora, no hay forma de que Lia te encuentre. Podrías ser tú mismo, incluso encontrar una piedra alba por ahí… quizás…

Mas Holly negó con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Lia puede ser una tonta, pero me agrada de todas formas. Es lindo que alguien se preocupe por ti, incluso si es alguien que no te entiende del todo- y para hacerle comprender, le dio un ejemplo más cercano- ¿Tú no escaparías de Laura? Para todo lo que te hace bailar y ensayar presentaciones de concursos, me parece que tú eres el más lamentable de los dos.

-Ni hablar- alegó Mikeas, con una sonrisa divertida- ¡Tú eres el más lamentable! Admito que ensayar para concursos me aburre y es agotador, y los concursos me ponen tan nervioso que siempre termino vomitando, pero Laura es una buena niña.

-¿Lo ves?...- Holly suspiró- Solo me gustaría que entendieran de una vez por todas.

Mikeas asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sí…

Ambos se encontraban recordando los buenos momentos que habían vivido con sus amas, cuando un impacto los sobresaltó. Al levantar la vista, se encontraron con el Poliwrath que los había estado persiguiendo, mirándolos desde un cráter en medio de la plaza.

-¿De dónde apareció?- inquirió Mikeas.

-Creo que saltó desde algún lugar- observó Holly, con sus ojos sobre el cráter.

Pero no importaba mucho de dónde había salido, sino que los había encontrado y en ese momento estaba justo frente a ellos, acercándose con ira.

-¡Ustedes destrozaron la bici que me dio mi entrenador!- exclamó el pokemon- ¡Moriráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Entonces el Poliwrath saltó sobre ambos para aplastarlos con su cuerpo. Holly se echó hacia un lado, mientras que Mikeas se cubrió la cara con las manos, amedrentado. Para su fortuna, Golpe Cuerpo es un movimiento de tipo normal, por lo que el Poliwrath lo atravesó y terminó estrellándose contra el piso.

-¡Mikeas!- exclamó Holly, asustado.

El Poliwrath se levantó, encontrándose con un Lampent paralizado por el miedo junto a él.

-¡Tú!- rugió el Poliwrath- ¡Tú botaste mi bici!

-¡Maldición! ¡Mikeas, quítate de ahí!- le ordenó Holly, pero su amigo no estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esa.

El Poliwrath, experimentado en peleas, se preparó para lanzar un ataque de agua, sin embargo en ese momento el Kirlia se teletransportó al espacio entre los dos, y recibió el Rayo burbuja con su cuerpo.

Él y Mikeas cayeron al suelo, y fueron impulsados un par de metros por la potencia de las burbujas. El Poliwrath volvió a correr hacia ellos, pero Holly no lo iba a dejar abusarlos como si fueran sacos de arena.

Rápidamente, se concentró en crear hojas con su mente, y estas cobraron forma física a su alrededor. Luego les indicó que atacaran al macizo pokemon que se le acercaba, y las hojas cayeron sobre el Poliwrath como Staraptors sobre Rattatas, mandándolo de cara al piso.

Se produjo un tenso silencio entre los tres, mientras tomaban algo de tiempo para reponerse.

-Lo que hicimos fue un accidente- aseguró Holly, aprovechando que la pelea había sido pausada- Puedes atacarnos si quieres, pero nos defenderemos ¿Quieres eso o que hablemos como pokemon civilizaos?

El Poliwrath miró fijamente a Holly, quien no retrocedió ni desvió la mirada.

-Ya veo, disculpa.

Eso descolocó a los jóvenes.

-¿Ah?

El Poliwrath se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Perdón, me dejé llevar. Es que el accidente me tomó por sorpresa, y… bueno, esa era la bici nueva que mi amo me dio para trabajar.

-Ay, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Mikeas.

-No, yo lo siento- dijo el Poliwrath- No debí haber perdido los estribos como lo hice. Soy algo… temperamental. He estado intentando controlarlo, pero a veces es difícil.

Holly dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Vaya, y yo pensaba que ibas a matarnos.

En eso, el sonido de una bicicleta los hizo voltearse. Un hombre grande y musculoso se acercó a los pokemon, montando una bicicleta con canasto.

-Poli, te he estado buscando por todos lados- alegó- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

-¡Maestro!- se sorprendió el Poliwrath.

Quiso decirle lo que había pasado, pero se sentía en deuda con los pokemon por haberles hecho pasar un mal rato. Holly advirtió esto, y tomó la palabra.

-Perdón, nosotros rompimos su bicicleta- admitió- Fue un accidente, nosotros fuimos los responsables.

-¿Mi bici?- se extrañó el hombre- ¿Te refieres a esta que tengo aquí, la bici de Poli?

-¿Qué?- saltaron el Kirlia y el Lampent.

-¡Esa es la bici que mi maestro me dio!- exclamó el Poliwrath.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvieron a exlamar.

-¿Entonces de quién era la bicicleta que atropelló el camión?- inquirió Mikeas.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Ustedes dijeron que fue un accidente ¿No?

Holly y Mikeas asintieron.

-La empujamos, cayó a la calle y fue arrollada por un camión- explicó Holly.

El hombre se echó a reír.

-No se preocupen por eso. Si alguien tiene la culpa, fue el tonto que la dejó tan suelta y cerca de la calle.

Holly y Mikeas se miraron, ansiosos por aceptar las palabras del señor y librarse de la carga de la bicicleta destrozada, pero al mismo tiempo aproblemados por sacarse esa responsabilidad con tanta facilidad, como si al hacerlo les esperara un castigo divino. Sin embargo, ambos terminaron por aceptarlo.

-Es verdad- asintió Mikeas.

-¡Claro!- exclamó el hombre- Ahora ven, Poli. Tenemos que visitar a la abuela.

-¡Sí, señor!

El Poliwrath se despidió de sus nuevos amigos alzando un puño a la altura de su cara, y luego se encaramó a la bicicleta con su maestro, con lo que ambos partieron hacia la zona alta de la ciudad.

Holly y Mikeas suspiraron, aliviados.

-Vaya, eso sí que estuvo cerca- comentó Holly.

-Sí…- Mikeas bajó la mirada, algo apenado- perdón. Por mi culpa tuviste que luchar.

-Ah, es verdad. Se podría decir que luché contra ese Poliwrath- pero le restó importancia- Tranquilo, desde que me convertí en Kirlia no me han tocado muchas peleas, así que no voy a evolucionar a Gardevoir muy pronto- apretó sus puños, con convicción- Antes de eso encontraré una piedra alba, y la usaré para convertirme en el Gallade más viril que haya pisado el planeta.

-Jeje. Muy bien, así se habla- lo animó Mikeas, no muy convencido de que se realizara el sueño de su amigo.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Mientras ambos pokemon volvían a sus casas, un joven y su Haunter regresaban al lugar en donde habían dejado su bicicleta para regresar a casa. Lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse con un pedazo de chatarra aplastada, que habían dejado en una esquina junto al resto de la basura.

El joven solía ser responsable, solo un poco tonto. Al verlo anonadado por encontrar su bicicleta en ese estado, su Haunter posó una de sus enormes manos sobre su hombro.

-La repararemos…- le espetó, no muy segura ella misma.

-¿En serio, Priscilla?- inquirió el joven, a punto de llorar.

La Haunter miró la bicicleta con pocas esperanzas. Dudaba de que el mejor mecánico de bicicletas pudiera hacer algo con eso. Incluso encontrar partes buenas parecía una tarea imposible. Aun así ella tomó el pedazo de chatarra con sus grandes manos y le sonrió a su entrenador.

-¡Claro!

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

 **Lampent, el pokemon Farolillo:**

-Altura: 0,6 m

-Peso: 13 kg

-Grupo huevo: Amorfo

-Género: Igual proporción entre machos y hembras

…

Aprovecho de hacerles publicidad a mis otras historias:

- **Esclavos de Hoenn** : Un fic de pokemon, una versión en donde los pokemon son humanoides y se consideran esclavos. Ruby, un simple chico, decide que esto está mal y comienza su lucha contra el gobierno por erradicar esta forma de pensar.

- **Cuidado con las Cadenas** : Una historia original, en Fiction press. Se trata de una joven que busca a su papá, quien desapareció con un extraño mensaje luego de que unos monstruos rojos aparecieran de la nada y comenzaran a raptar gente.


	4. Maldita Fiesta

**4._ Maldita Fiesta**

Holly no podía creer que lo habían arrastrado a algo tan tonto. Lia solía salir a sus fiestas por la noche, pero esa en especial había insistido en llevarlo a él "porque todos los chicos iban a llevar sus pokemon". Así que claro, ella no podía ser la excepción, tenía que arrastrarlo a un lugar lleno jóvenes como ella, con música a todo volumen y más de cuatro personas por metro cuadrado.

Holly no entendía por qué esas reuniones sin sentido le gustaban tanto a Lia. Él no veía nada qué ganar.

Pero ella era su ama, así que tenía que hacer lo que decía, por lo que pronto se encontró en el auto, sobre las piernas de Lia en el asiento de copiloto, mientras el padre de la chiquilla conducía.

-¿Qué sucede, Holly?- le preguntó Lia, al verlo malhumorado

El Kirlia se extrañó que su ama le prestara atención a su cara.

-¿Es necesario que vaya con este vestido tan tonto?- alegó.

-¿De qué hablas? Te queda hermoso. Además, ya sabes quién estará también en la fiesta. No querrás verte mal frente a él ¿O sí?

Holly rodó sus ojos. Que Mikeas estuviera en la fiesta no la iba a hacer nada más amena.

Pero sabía muy bien que no iba a mejorar nada con una mala actitud, así que no le dijo nada más a su ama.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Al llegar, Holly se encontró con un ambiente esperado; un montón de música, jóvenes, bebidas y comida chatarra, pero también se encontró con unos cuantos jóvenes y pokemon en el patio. Él y Lia salieron allá, donde dos tipos sostenían una batalla pokemon. Uno usaba un Emolga y otro un Shroomish, y aunque el Emolga tenía la ventaja de tipo, el entrenador del Shroomish se notaba ligeramente más experimentado que su contrincante.

Lia rodeó el círculo imaginario en donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla para llegar donde Laura.

-¡Laura!- la saludó.

-¡Oh, Lia! Por fin llegas- contestó esta.

Holly y Mikeas se limitaron a saludarse con gestos de las manos. A Holly le extrañó ver que su amigo no estaba tan malhumorado como él, pero conociéndolo, tenía cierto sentido. A Mikeas le gustaba conocer gente nueva y socializar con sus amistades, aunque siempre de forma recatada.

Por el resto del tiempo, Lia y Laura se dedicaron a conversar, a mirar de lejos al chico que les gustaba y a jugar con el resto de los jóvenes. Holly, por su parte, se quedó sentado en un rincón, pensando sobre paradojas, problemas matemáticos e investigaciones científicas que aún no llegaban a una conclusión satisfactoria, como por qué los hoyos negros emitían información de forma aparentemente aleatoria o cómo podría hacerse posible viajar en el tiempo. Había una montonera de pokemon que jugaban y conversaban en el patio, pero a él no le importaba interactuar con ellos de ninguna forma. Lo único que conseguiría con ellos sería aburrirse.

De pronto Lia apareció junto a él, muy emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa, Holly? ¿Has estado en este rincón todo el rato?- le preguntó.

-No, solo quería descansar un poco- le mintió Holly.

Se había instalado bajo el único árbol en el patio, en un rincón. No necesitaba sombra, porque era de noche, pero ese era el lugar más alejado del resto, y por lo tanto, el más tranquilo.

-Ah, bueno. Espero que te hayas recuperado lo suficiente, porque los chicos querían hacer un torneo de batallas- le informó su ama.

-¿Y vamos a participar?- supuso el Kirlia.

-¡Por supuesto! Creo que somos de los que más medallas han obtenido de todos los que están en esta fiesta, así que vamos a masacrarlos ¿Qué te parece?

Holly suspiró. La imbecilidad de su ama nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Sabes que estoy bastante oxidado- le reclamó- Y esos pokemon se ven fuertes, no sé si aguante una sola pelea.

A Holly no le importaba mucho mentirle a Lia, pero sí tenía mucho cuidado con lo que le decía. Sabía muy bien que era uno de los pokemon más fuertes en ese patio, pero no era algo que le interesara demostrar.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Holly- le espetó Lia- Aun así, creo que te hará bien ejercitar un poco. Vamos, no es necesario que ganemos el torneo, me basta con una o dos peleas.

Y de nuevo, por decisión única de Lia, Holly se vio arrastrado a otro evento en el que no tenía ganas de participar. Ambos esperaron un rato a que organizaran el concurso y luego a que se llevaran a cabo las siguientes peleas, hasta que les tocó.

-¡Holly, yo te elijo!- exclamó una emocionada Lia.

Su Kirlia avanzó desde su lado hasta la arena improvisada, sin muchos ánimos. Frente a él surgió un Hawlucha, orgulloso y listo para hacer lo que fuera por superar la ventaja que Holly tenía sobre él. Lo había visto en la fiesta, hablando con pokemon más grandes. Holly no lograba recordar si se habían saludado o no.

-¡Que comience el combate!- exclamó el árbitro.

-¡Holly, usa Voz Cautivadora!- mandó Lia.

Holly inspiró hondo, más hondo de lo necesario, para de esa forma darle tiempo al Hawlucha de atacarlo, sin embargo este se asustó y se preparó para esquivarlo.

-¡Maldito idiota!- pensó Holly.

No podía inspirar por siempre, Lia se daría cuenta que estaba fingiendo, por lo que decidió hacer como que se había atragantado, y comenzó a toser.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su entrenadora.

Holly miró al Hawlucha, quien mantenía una posición de combate, unos pasos más atrás de donde había comenzado la pelea. Con eso, la rabia del Kirlia se le escapó por la mirada e intimidó a su contrincante, quien retrocedió otro paso.

Holly comenzó a desesperarse. Si ganaba ese combate, estaría un poco más cerca de evolucionar a Gardevoir, cosa que no quería.

Pero era inteligente, y rápidamente pensó en otra táctica. Holly abrió la boca y lanzó un eco poderoso, ayudada de sus poderes de hada. Sin embargo, lo lanzó ligeramente hacia la izquierda del Hawlucha, el cual se apoyaba con su pierna derecha en frente. Eso le daría facilidad para esquivar y contraatacar, un pokemon de lucha como él debía poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Holly, el Hawlucha se limitó a cubrirse la cara con las manos y recibir el golpe de lleno, que le causó un montón de daño.

-¡Así se hace, Holly!- exclamó Lia- Sigue con Voz Cautivadora.

Holly esperó a que el Hawlucha recobrara la compostura, impresionado por su estupidez. Hastiado, se le acercó, dado que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo beneficiaba a él, pero este solo se alejó, amedrentado.

-¡Vamos, Hawlucha!- oía decir a su amo- ¡Usa Ataque Ala!

Pero el pokemon estaba muy ocupado estudiando a su oponente, o eso es lo que le parecía al Kirlia. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que no había forma de perder ese combate. Holly apretó los dientes y le lanzó la mirada más fulminante que jamás hubiera dado en su vida. El Hawlucha se espantó, y se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

Entonces Holly volvió a acercársele, y con su delicada mano le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. El Hawlucha cayó al suelo, y Holly estuvo a punto de tirársele encima para golpearlo hasta romperle el pico, pero pronto recordó que Lia lo estaba viendo. Se contuvo solo por ella, y en vez de hacerle lo que quería, lo atacó con otra Voz Cautivadora, que lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

-¡Sí, eso fue genial, Holly!- exclamó Lia, corriendo a abrazarlo- Incluso cuando le pegaste un combo, que por cierto yo no te dije que lo hicieras, pero de todas formas se sintió… ¡Urgh!- Lia apretó un puño en un gesto de fuerza- Para que vean que las chicas también podemos pelear.

Holly se llevó una mano a la cara ¿Por qué Lia tenía que ser tan tarada?

Pero como fuera, Holly ganó esa pelea. Por eso mismo tuvo que volver a pelear dos veces más, siempre con lo mismo, hasta que su cuarto rival, un Whirlipede, lo arrolló antes de dejarle intentar cualquier cosa.

Después del torneo, los humanos entraron de nuevo a la casa para hacer lo que fuera que se hacía en las fiestas, a Holly le importaba un bledo. Mikeas se fue a jugar con los otros pokemon, y eso no le molestó a Holly. No solían juntarse entre los dos cuando había más pokemon, tal vez porque necesitaban un espacio, tal vez porque no sabían cómo compartir su amistad con los demás.

Así que pronto se vio solo, otra vez. Holly se sentó bajo el árbol e intentó dormitar.

Al poco tiempo Lia se le acercó, con intenciones de pedirle algo. A Holly no le agradaba que le pidiera favores, sobre todo ella, porque su filosofía en la vida era conseguir todo uno mismo.

-Holly…- lo llamó, con tono de víctima.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, casi gruñendo, aunque a Lia le pareció un tono servicial y amable.

-¿Podrías ir a comprarme minutos para mi Pokenav, por favor? Ya se me acabaron, y no quedé con mi papá en una hora.

-Así que estamos pegados aquí hasta que consiga esos minutos ¿Y por qué no vas tú?

Lia se rió, pensando que era una broma.

-Estoy en una fiesta, tontita. No puedo ser tan maleducada de irme.

A Holly no le parecía que fuese algo tan importante, sobre todo entre jóvenes, donde todo estaba bien y no importa si llegabas a la fiesta solo o con cinco amigos que nadie más conocía.

Pero a pesar de estar en contra de concederle ese favor, no se podía rehusar. Además, la caminata le serviría para distraerse. Después de recibir la plata de parte de Lia miró por un momento a Mikeas. El Lampent parecía divertirse de lo lindo con un Magby en una competición amistosa de quién creaba la llama más grande. Una buena parte del resto de los pokemon se encontraba alrededor de estos dos, animándolos y apostando sin nada. No, no le iba a quitar el momento.

El pequeño Kirlia salió de la casa, caminó y caminó por las calles iluminadas con los pobres faros. No se encontraba en un barrio peligroso, por lo que no le dio miedo, y Lia le había indicado con exactitud dónde estaba la tienda, por lo que no tuvo problema en llegar. Eso sí, le tomó un buen rato.

Luego de comprar los minutos para el pokenav hizo el viaje de regreso, solo para encontrar la casa completamente a oscuras y la reja cerrada. Era una reja alta, por lo que él no podía saltarla y golpear a la puerta. Tampoco sentía muchos humanos cerca, ni ruido ni luces. Era como si todos se hubieran ido.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a asustarse. El problema no era la oscuridad o la soledad, sino que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Pero Lia no podía ser tan tonta de dejarlo ahí ¿O sí?...

¿O sí?...

-Estoy perdido- se dijo Holly


	5. Tenebroso Amor

**5._ Tenebroso Amor**

Nota: Esta primera escena va cronológicamente antes del cap 4. La puse aquí porque así tiene más sentido. En la próxima escena continúo desde donde dejamos a Holly.

…

Lia se encontraba bajo un árbol, esperando a que el chico frente a ella se decidiera a hablarle. Suspiró, algo hastiada ¿Para qué le había pedido ir a ese lugar, si no le iba a decir nada? Laura y el resto de sus amigos la esperaban, no tenía mucho tiempo qué perder.

Por su parte, el muchacho sentía que se iba a morir. Era un joven de estatura promedio, de espalda angosta y demasiado tímido para su propio bien. Por fin, después de muchas semanas había reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle a Lia, su compañera de curso, hablar con él. Tenía que decírselo, aunque no estuviera preparado emocionalmente, tenía que hacerlo, o al menos así se sentía.

Detrás de él, su pokemon lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, o lo que parecía una pose de brazos cruzados, dado que los Haunter no tienen brazos. Miraba al joven con severidad, tan impaciente como Lia. Los nervios también carcomían a la Haunter, pero no quería mostrarlo.

En ese momento se les acercó un indiferente Kirlia, con su vestido azul ondeando al viento. Laura lo había mandado a decirle a Lia que se apurara.

Sin embargo, al ver la escena y leer los sentimientos de los presentes, decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse callado. Lia estaba impaciente, el joven frente a ella se moría de los nervios, y la Haunter detrás…

La Haunter era grande, su pelo morado y alborotado, y sus ojos afilados como una navaja suiza. Ella lo miró en cierto momento, con lo que Holly sintió que se le iban las fuerzas y su alma lo abandonaba para desaparecer. Usualmente no se sentía mal junto a pokemon fantasma, pero ella tenía una tremenda presencia, tanto que Holly permaneció quieto por un largo y tenso momento, hasta que recordó que no eran cazador y presa, sino que dos pokemon desconocidos que acompañaban a sus amos.

-Lia… -comenzó el muchacho- siempre me…- se afirmó un brazo, tan nervioso que podría desmayarse ahí mismo- siempre me has parecido una chica muy alegre, y… y…- se apretó más, instándose a continuar.

En eso, Holly se dio cuenta hacia dónde iba todo eso. Podía ver las tremendas ganas del muchacho de confesarse a Lia, el deseo de la Haunter de que el chico hiciera lo que había querido por tanto tiempo, y el aburrimiento de Lia junto a él. No sabía nada sobre asuntos amorosos, pero aun así no le tomó problemas imaginarse hacia dónde iría esa conversación.

Así que, compadecido por el joven, se plantó detrás de Lia y le hizo señas para que se detuviera. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y le dijo con las manos que parara, pero el muchacho estaba tan concentrado que apenas lo miró.

-Y desearía que... bueno… que tú y yo… que saliéramos.

Solo entonces el muchacho se atrevió a mirar la cara de Lia, quien estaba bastante sorprendida. Tanto así que casi dejó escapar una risa.

-¿Tú y yo?- repitió, extrañada- No, no creo que funcione ¿Eso es todo?

Pero el chiquillo se encontraba demasiado alterado para contestar. Para su fortuna, su Haunter se encontraba a su lado, y ella tomó la palabra para darle un descanso a su pobre amo.

-Eso es todo. Ya puedes irte.

-Muy bien

Lia dio media vuelta, y al hacerlo se encontró con su pokemon.

-¡Holly! ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí?- alegó, para luego tomarlo en brazos- Ven conmigo, Laura y tu queridito nos están esperando.

-¡No es mi queridito! ¡Soy macho!- exclamó Holly.

Mientras Lia se lo llevaba cargado del hombro, el Kirlia se quedó mirando al chico y a la Haunter, quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo. Luego, por un solo momento, ella le echó un vistazo a Holly. En vez de una mirada despiadada y llena de rabia, como el Kirlia se había imaginado, recibió una sonrisa suave y cordial.

Solo fue un segundo, pero esa imagen se quedó grabada en la memoria de Holly. Fue ese momento en el que se enamoró.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Estoy perdido- se dijo Holly

El Kirlia se encontraba solo en una calle oscura, en un barrio que no conocía. Lia no estaba por ningún lado, ni tampoco ninguno de los jóvenes ni pokemon que habían estado en la fiesta.

-Solo y perdido en la noche. Seré violado por un Houndour, seré mordido por un Rattata y seré atropellado por un auto ¡Oh, Arceus! Soy un tonto por haber accedido a venir.

Pero después de un par de minutos de pánico, su aguda mente comenzó a trabajar de verdad. Si se habían olvidado de él, tendría que abrirse camino él solo de regreso a casa.

Sí, podía hacerlo. Solo necesitaba ser cuidadoso.

-Piensa, Holly ¿Cómo volver? ¿Cómo encontrar el camino de regreso?

Recordaba desde dónde habían ido a la fiesta, pero eso no lo llevó muy lejos. Como era pequeño, no podía ver bien por las ventanas, y no reconocía el vecindario.

Miró al cielo, esperando encontrar algo con qué orientarse al hacerlo, pero no reconocía ninguna de las pocas estrellas que se veían en ese momento. Claro, él era un pokemon doméstico ¿Para qué querría aprender a orientarse con la posición de las estrellas?

-Quizás la gente pueda decirme a dónde ir- supuso.

Claro. Si les preguntaba por el nombre de su comuna, los humanos serían capaces de guiarlo en la dirección general. Así solo tendría que caminar y caminar hasta encontrar una calle conocida.

Pero la calle en la que se encontraba estaba desierta a esa hora de la noche. A lo lejos se veía una botillería con las luces encendidas y una reja separando el interior del exterior, para evitar a los criminales que salían a esas horas.

-Quizás debería preguntar ahí- pensó el Kirlia.

Pero mientras más se acercaba, más lo carcomía su miedo ¿Y qué tal si el dueño era malo? ¿Qué si era un pokéfilo? ¿Y si lo atrapaba y lo vendía a unos cazadores? Los Kirlias como él no eran muy comunes, después de todo, y sus cuernos tenían un precio muy alto.

-No, no puedo hacerlo- se dijo.

Y pasó junto a la botillería corriendo, esperando que nadie lo viera.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Entre las casas había callejones oscuros y siniestros, algunas calles no tenían mucha luz, por otras se encontraban bandas de jóvenes con pinta de criminales, y Holly no podía caminar tres pasos sin darse la vuelta por puro miedo a que algo lo persiguiera. Cuando comenzó a sentirse cansado y sus delicados pies a dolerle, seguía tan perdido como antes.

-No voy a aguantar todo el camino- se dijo- no puedo simplemente caminar a casa, es demasiado. Me desmayaré, tarde o temprano me desmayaré, y entonces me violarán y me matarán ¡Oh, Lia! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan olvidadiza?!

Y no estaba muy equivocado. Tres horas después, el pequeño Kirlia se encontraba agotado. Caminaba apoyándose en una baranda, que separaba la vereda de la pendiente hacia el río. Sus piernas le dolían enormemente, su mente agotada por pensar en peligro durante tanto tiempo. Avanzaba lento, un paso a la vez, débil. Sentía que su cuerpo se había apagado hacía varios kilómetros, y su mente rogaba por hacer lo mismo, pero necesitaba seguir. A pura fuerza de voluntad, su cuerpo seguía. Forzaba a sus piernas a arrastrarse, forzaba a sus brazos a apoyarse, y se forzaba a sí mismo a seguir forzándose. Si se rendía, todo había terminado.

A su alrededor, la noche seguía como si nada. El río fluía, produciendo mucho ruido; los autos pasaban de cuando en cuando, a toda velocidad por la falta de tráfico; el frío envolvía su cuerpo, sobre todo sus extremidades, como una muerte lenta.

Holly se sacudió la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos.

-Tengo que mantenerme positivo- pensó- Llegaré a casa, me acostaré en la cama, y mañana descansaré todo el día… sí, eso haré, y comeré helado, y veré televisión… sí, me la pasaré sentado en ese cómodo sillón, y descansaré mis piernas.

Pero el dolor en sus piernas no se iba, y peor, sabía muy bien que sus posibilidades de llegar a casa en menos de 48 horas eran muy pobres.

Pronto empezó a cabecear. Por momentos, sus ojos se escondían detrás de sus párpados y la consciencia se le iba a las nubes, solo para que él la asiera con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y la obligara a quedarse con él.

-Aún queda mucho- se dijo, mirando la enorme calle desconocida en la que se encontraba- no puedo desmayarme todavía.

De repente se desvaneció, solo para despertar con la aceleración de la gravedad, mientras su cabeza se dirigía hacia el suelo. Holly se detuvo a centímetros de estrellarse, y por unos cuantos segundos se sintió más despierto de lo que había estado en un buen rato, pero la adrenalina le duró muy poco, y cuando quiso ponerse de pie para retomar su camino, sus piernas flaquearon y lo hicieron caer.

-No… ahora no…- se dijo, pero incluso su consciencia lo abandonaba.

Ya sin nada, ni una pizca de energía, el pequeño Kirlia se desplomó sobre la calle.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Volvió a despertar, confundido. El cielo estaba tan oscuro como antes, no había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Oye- lo llamaba alguien, la dulce voz de una doncella- Oye, despierta ¿Estás bien?

Holly abrió los ojos, lo suficientemente descansado para mantener una conversación.

Más importante, frente a él encontró a un monstruo que lo sujetaba con sus enormes garras. Su primer impulso fue el de gritar, pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta que aquel no era un monstruo, sino una chica de apariencia siniestra; una Haunter.

Sus ojos eran agudos, su cabello alborotado, su boca naturalmente dispuesta en una mueca burlesca, aunque en ese momento se notaba su preocupación. Su torso era delgado y trabajado, algo extraño para un pokemon fantasma, y sus piernas y brazos no se encontraban por ningún lado.

A Holly le tomó otro segundo más reconocer a esa Haunter. Era la misma pokemon del chico que Lia había rechazado, la misma de quien él se había enamorado.

-Yo estoy enamorado de ella- recordó Holly, y no le tomó mucho tiempo ver por qué su pasado yo había tomado esa decisión. La presencia que aquella Haunter emitía hacía que su corazón latiera a gran rapidez. Su rostro le quitaba el aliento, quizás por lo tenebroso que era. El Kirlia sentía que quería entrar en su mundo y al mismo tiempo correr lejos de ella.

-Viejo, te desmayaste en medio de la calle- le indicó la Haunter- ¿Estás herido? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

A Holly le habría encantado hacer uso de su mente superior para hacer un comentario chistoso o inteligente, pero ese momento no era el indicado.

-Estoy bien…- dijo- solo… estoy muy cansado… me perdí…

-¿Estás perdido?- la Haunter suspiró- Vaya, así que solo es eso…

La fantasma se lo quedó viendo un rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sabía que los Kirlias eran inteligentes, pero ese se veía muy frágil, y dejarlo solo y desmayado en una calle en medio de la noche simplemente se veía muy mal.

-Tu entrenadora asiste al colegio °54 ¿Cierto?

Holly asintió, solo para después darse cuenta que no era posible que esa Haunter supiera esa información, a menos que…

-Te recuerdo- explicó ella- mi entrenador se confesó a la tuya hace unas semanas ¿O no?

Holly abrió mucho los ojos, en sorpresa. La Haunter lo recordaba, a él, a quien solo había visto unos minutos en un día lejano. A pesar del cansancio, su cara se sonrojó.

Ella sonrió, de verdad sonrió, aliviada.

-Tengo una idea- dijo al fin- te llevaré hasta el liceo y de ahí me indicas el camino a tu casa ¿Qué te parece?

Holly sonrió, esperanzado. Había ido miles de veces al colegio de Lia, se sabía el camino de memoria.

-¿Pero tienes transporte?- se extrañó el Kirlia.

-Claro, yo soy el transporte.

Y sin pedirle permiso ni nada, la Haunter tomó al Kirlia y lo depositó sobre su cabeza. Holly se agarró con fuerzas a su pelo, entre las orejas puntiagudas de la fantasma.

Luego, el cuerpo flotante de la Haunter se elevó unos diez metros del suelo, y desde ahí se dirigió directamente al colegio.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto- le dijo Holly, notando cómo las energías lo abandonaban nuevamente. Supuso que no había dormido más de cinco minutos antes que ella lo encontrara.

-Jeje. De nada. Esa vez, cuando mi entrenador se confesó a la tuya, tú estabas tratando de evitarlo ¿Cierto? Fue un gesto lindo, lástima que mi entrenador sea un cabeza hueca.

-Sí, pero no se pudo evitar…- contestó Holly con un hilo de voz.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó ella, pero no recibió más respuesta que la lenta respiración del Kirlia- Oh, se quedó dormido.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Cuando Holly despertó, aún se encontraba flotando sobre la Haunter. Frente a ellos, el colegio °54 se encontraba vacío y con las luces apagadas, pero completamente visible desde arriba.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya estamos aquí?- se extrañó el Kirlia.

-¡Oh, qué bien que despiertas!- exclamó la Haunter- no quería hacerlo yo, parecías muy relajado.

-Disculpa, no quise…

-Está bien. Ahora ¿Por dónde queda tu casa?

-Por allá, a la derecha- indicó él- sigues por la avenida hasta esa esquina con el mini mercado, y luego tres cuadras a la izquierda.

-Muy bien, por acá, entonces.

La Haunter se dirigió a donde le indicaban. Mientras, Holly despejaba su mente. Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber descansado sobre su salvadora.

-¿Tú vives cerca?- supuso.

-Sí, por esa calle de allá- ella indicó una avenida que ya habían pasado, transversal al camino que recorrían en ese momento.

Holly se rascó la cabeza. Se produjo un silencio que, por primera vez, le pareció incómodo.

-Y… ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de encontrarme?

-Amh… creo que mejor no te digo.

-¿Ah?

-Puede que no te guste. No, no te diré.

-Ah… bueno. De todas formas perdona por hacerte interrumpirlo.

-¡Argh! Deja de pedir disculpas. Ya te ayudé, no lo hagas ver como algo malo.

Holly sonrió, un poco por la vergüenza.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Se produjo otro silencio entre ambos, esta vez menos incómodo.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- preguntó finalmente ella, recordando que había estado reteniendo esa duda por un buen rato.

-Holly- contestó él- soy macho, por cierto.

Esto la hizo reír.

-Claro que eres macho, nunca tuve duda de ello- indicó.

Holly se sintió extrañamente aliviado ¿Acaso le gustaba que ella lo reconociera como varón? Enamorarse ciertamente era un fenómeno curioso.

-¿Y cómo te llamas tú?- le preguntó de vuelta.

-Priscilla- contestó- pero mis amigos me llaman Pris.

-"Priscilla", qué nombre tan bonito- comentó él.

-El tuyo me gusta más- admitió ella- Aunque no sabía que lo usaran para hombres.

-Es… mi entrenadora piensa que soy niña- confesó- No es algo muy agradable.

Priscilla volvió a reírse, esta vez con más ganas, y a pesar de que prácticamente se estaba burlando de él, Holly se sorprendió a sí mismo gozando con aquel sonido.

-Oh, esa sí que es buena- dijo al terminar de reír- ¿Y no le has dicho la verdad?

-Todos los días, pero no me hace caso. Honestamente, creo que esa chiquilla padece de alguna enfermedad mental.

Priscilla contestó con risitas.

Después de eso, no les tomó mucho llegar a la casa de Lia. Rápidamente descendieron a nivel del suelo, justo frente a la casa, y Priscilla depositó a Holly en el piso. Al pararse por su cuenta, el Kirlia volvió a sentir el dolor en sus piernas, casi tan intensamente como antes de desmayarse.

-Bueno, aprovecha de descansar- le dijo ella, despidiéndose- Yo regresaré a mi casa, también. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando Holly la detuvo.

-Espera- le pidió.

La Haunter se volvió a girar hacia él, en su cara media sonrisa que quizás estaba ahí por genética, quizás porque realmente se sentía a gusto. La noche se había quedado callada, las luces los iluminaban, ese momento parecía haber sido hecho exclusivamente para los dos.

-Pris…- se llevó una mano al pecho, intimidado- quiero… quiero que sepas…

No, algo no andaba bien. Holly actuaba demasiado tímido, él no era así, no quería que ella lo viera así. Por eso se detuvo un instante, sacó pecho y frunció ligeramente el ceño, serio. Luego sonrió. Era algo por lo que debía sonreír, aunque temblara por dentro.

-Cuando te veo, siento terror y alegría al mismo tiempo. Quiero saber más de ti, ser alguien para ti, importarte, pero me da miedo ser muy poco, muy pequeño, muy débil. Yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ti, y por eso quiero ser tu amigo.

Cuando subió la mirada hacia ella, esta lo miraba con esos ojos depredadores que lo espantaban tanto. Quiso encogerse y protegerse la cara con los brazos, pero se quedó quieto y erguido, esperando su respuesta.

Ella se rascó la barbilla, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti- indicó- ni creo llegar a estarlo… pero sí, mientras tengas eso en cuenta y no te vuelvas un tonto meloso, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Holly sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio?

Priscilla también sonrió.

-Me agrada la gente directa. Gracias por tu honestidad, Holly.

Quiso abrazarla de la alegría, pero se contuvo. Por un lado no quería comenzar a ser un "tonto meloso" desde el primer minuto de su amistad, y por otro, ella era muy grande para rodearla con sus pequeños brazos de Kirlia.

-Gracias por ser genial, y por rescatarme- contestó él.

Priscilla asintió para indicarle que había recibido sus agradecimientos, y con una última sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se elevó hacia la oscura noche, hasta desaparecer. El Kirlia se la quedó mirando hasta que sus ojos no lograron discernir qué era qué. Seguidamente dio media vuelta él mismo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Apenas tocar la puerta, una desconsolada Lia abrió y lo estrujó en un apretado abrazo.

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- chilló, chorreando lágrimas y mocos sobre su cabeza- ¡LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHENTOOOOOOO! ¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **-/-/-/-/-0-\\-\\-\\-\\-**

¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensan de este nuevo personaje? Me gusta mucho Priscilla, y quiero hacerla presente de ahora en adelante, pero también quiero saber su opinión, y también qué piensan sobre el capítulo.

...

 **Haunter, el pokemon Gas:**

-Altura: 1,6 m (el doble de Holly)

-Peso: 0,1 kg

-Grupo Huevo: Amorfo

-Género: Igual proporción entre machos y hembras


End file.
